The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Geranium l. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sandrine’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Hantay, France.
‘Sandrine’ is a hybrid that originated from the hybridization of the female or seed parent Geranium ‘Ann Folkard’ (not patented) and the male or pollen parent Geranium ‘Patricia’ (not patented). The cultivar ‘Sandrine’ was selected by the inventor in the Spring of 2005 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment of Hantay, France.
Asexual reproduction by tissue culture the new cultivar ‘Sandrine’ was first done in the Summer of 2005 in Hantay, France. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.